


Chapter 17

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [17]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 17 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Epilogue to follow.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

The night he’d proposed, you both knew you didn’t want to wait long. You wanted to be married now, so within three months you had pulled together a backyard wedding, in Rossi’s backyard of course, with only your close friends and family as witnesses.

Spencer’s mother had flown in from Las Vegas, and your parents had as well. A few of your close friends from college had flown in and of course, every member of Spencer’s team, minus Hotch unfortunately, as he’d recently been put into witness protection. Despite the sadness he felt at not having one of his closest friends and mentors there, you were both overjoyed at the occasion. Ever the nervous one, Spencer was still shaking in his shoes up until the very moment his hand met yours, but you were more ecstatic than your body could handle.

Just before you stepped out to walk down the aisle and meet your husband, you looked in the mirror, reveling in the splendor of the beautiful dress you’d picked out. You were never the one for tradition, so you picked out a blush-colored dress - a full A-line one with delicate tulle and organza floating over the blush satin underneath. The sweetheart neckline you were always so fond of was adorned with hand-sewn lace appliqués that were frequent and crowded toward the top and lessened down the drop waist of the bodice. You had fallen in love with it the moment you put it on and knew it was the dress in which you wanted to become Spencer’s wife.

“Ready?” you parents said, after they’d calmed themselves down. Seeing you in your dress had been more emotional than they’d realized, as was walking their daughter down the aisle. Traditions were meant for some, but not all. The tradition was to have your father walk you down the aisle, but you loved both of your parents so much and wanted them both to give you away. 

“Definitely,” you said, looping your arms through theirs. You checked your hair one last time, loving the half up, half down style that your hair stylist had chosen. The delicate swell of the procession music filled your ears as you walked outside arm-in-arm with your parents.

Then Spencer turned around and nothing else mattered. The only thing in focus was him, looking dapper and ever the gentleman in a black and white casual suit. As soon as you saw him mouth ‘you look beautiful,’ you lost it, the tears falling down your face quicker than you or your parents could catch them.

Once down the aisle, your parents each gave you a kiss on the cheek, taking Spencer’s hands and placing them in yours.

“Hello, everyone. We are gathered here today to join these two loving souls in the bonds of marriage...” the man marrying you began. As he continued his introductory greeting, you and Spencer focused only on each other, mouthing ‘I love you’ back and forth before having your attention brought back to the ceremony.

“And now,” he continued, “The bride and groom will say their vows. Spencer.” He looked toward Spencer, who shuffled with a piece of paper in his pocket before deciding against it.

“Because of you, I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream again. I look forward, with every fiber of my being, to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has to offer us. I promise to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live,” he said, rubbing the palm of your hand with his thumb.

“Are you ready, Y/N?” the minister asked, watching as the steady stream of tears continued.

You had gone over what you were going to say all day, every day for the past week.

“I, Y/N, take you, Spencer, to be my husband, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I look forward to the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.”

Noticing the emotion in both your eyes, the minister quickly began the exchange of rings.

“Spencer, as you place the ring on her finger, repeat after me,” he said.

“Y/N, With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.  
It is a symbol of my eternal love,  
My everlasting friendship,  
And the promise of all my tomorrows.”

He continued as you wiped one of the tears from your eye. “Y/N, repeat after me as you place the ring on Spencer’s finger.”

“Spencer, With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.  
It is a symbol of my eternal love,  
My everlasting friendship,  
And the promise of all my tomorrows.”

“Through the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may kiss your beautiful bride.” You both practiced this part, worried about bumping into each other in front of all your family and friends. By the small of your back, he pulled you to him, using his other hand to gather your neck to his face, soft lips meeting soft lips.

When you were done, you walked down the aisle to the applause of your family and friends and into Rossi’s house for a few moments alone before the DJ you’d hired would announce you as husband and wife.

“My husband,” you said happily, wrapping your hands around his waist. “I can’t wait for the rest of forever. I didn’t want to put it in the vows for everyone else to hear, but I also promise all kinds of romantic and kinky sex for the rest of our lives.”

Spencer huffed, burying his face in your neck. “Yes,” he drew out. “I hope I prove to be the husband you deserve.”  
“I know you will,” you said, grabbing his hand and placing it on your stomach, “and you’ll make an amazing father too.”


End file.
